


Where The Sun Would Be The Brightest

by adamsapple



Category: Bleach
Genre: GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, Sad, War, but happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsapple/pseuds/adamsapple
Summary: He was sure that Ichigo would take him to the brightest place.He was just waiting for all of it to end.





	

Bombs were dropping everywhere. 

Grimmjow just wanted peace. Was that too much to ask for?

Maybe it was. He wanted to give anything for it. Anything.

It reminds him of a person who was his everything. A hidden but lovely romance was what they had.

And maybe the memories were what gave him more peace. But he wanted all of this to  _stop._ Since that's what Ichigo wanted too.

And all of the sudden the noise stopped.

Grimmjow knew that the war had stopped. How did he know? Well Ichigo was standing there, right in front of him,  _smiling_.

The sun was shining brightly too, the smoke had cleared.

And even though Grimmjow couldn't move even one of his legs (because they weren't there)... He stood up and walked.

No, he ran. 

So close. Shit so close. And he reached.

Ichigo pulled him on with one hand.

And Grimmjow was sure that they would have a happy  **ending**.

So sure. Because Ichigo was taking him to the highest peak of the heavens.

Where Grimmjow knew sun would be the brightest.


End file.
